(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cigarette lighters and more particularly to improvements in such lighters which include a device to be used as a shield for the flame to enable the lighter to be lit even in a strong wind.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
There are many instances where it is difficult to light such a cigarette lighter because of wind conditions. A problem which previous proposed solutions have not adequately addressed is that of effectively shielding the flame from the wind while allowing easy access of the cigarette to the so-shielded flame.
Many solutions have been proposed but none are completely satisfactory. Thus Canadian Pat. No. 286,802 issued Jan. 29, 1929 to M. Perrera provided a simple cylindrical sheath movably and adjustably received within an annular chamber of the lighter.
Canadian Pat. No. 287,265 issued Feb. 19, 1929 to E. F. Clark provided wind break having side walls and an end wall enclosing the flame elements on three sides and a wind break wall pivotted on the end wall to shield the open top of the enclosure.
Canadian Pat. No. 311,040 issued May 5, 1931 to L. V. Aronson provided a U-shaped windshield member upstanding from the top of the lighter with an arm extending along the walls to shield the wick therebetween. A side portion of the shield was cut away to permit access of a cigarette from the side of the lighter when the lighter was held in a horizontal position.
Canadian Pat. No. 354,896 issued Dec. 24, 1935 to H. S. Silberknopf provided a wind-breaking guard sleeve slidable to open and close the wick cap, with a spring to bias the wind-breaking guard sleeve to close the lighter automatically.
Canadian Pat. No. 491,907 issued Apr. 7, 1953 to W. I. Nissen provided a windshield surrounding the burner opening which was slidable, in a passageway, between a burner-opening exposing position and a burner-opening shielding position, and resilient means to urge the face of the windshield into contact with the passageway.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,720,460 issued July 9, 1929 to L. C. Ament provided a windshield having rear wall, side walls and an open top, and hinged arms to embrace the lighter to clamp the shield to the lighter.